1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug device for glasses and, more particularly, to a plug device for removably coupling a frame to a temple or a head strap buckle of a pair of glasses, allowing easy replacement of the temple or a head strap buckle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The temples of a pair of glasses are generally hinged to a frame. Replacement of the temples requires special tools. Although temples can be utilized in sports goggles, head straps are generally required to reliably position the goggles on the face of the wearer. However, different devices for coupling with the temples or a head strap are required, which is troublesome and uneconomic.
Chinese Utility Model Publication Number ZL200720119984.0 discloses a lens frame and plug type replaceable temples. Each temple includes a mounting section hinged to the lens frame and a replaceable leg section. A plug is provided on a front end of the replaceable leg section. A receptacle is formed in a rear end of the mounting section. The plug is forcibly inserted into the receptacle such that the plug is securely received in the receptacle unless force is applied to pull the plug out of the receptacle. However, the coupling strength between the receptacle and the plug is poor. Namely, the plug can be easily pulled out of the receptacle. Furthermore, the service life of the plug/receptacle structure is relatively short. Namely, the plug/receptacle structure wears out after a period of time of use, leading to falling of the plug out of the receptacle.